


Nicholas North's Café

by sever77



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astrid and Mim help out their boys with their feelings, F/F, Gay Cafe, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, from off-screen Stoick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was a "Why don't we have gay cafés yet?" post on tumblr, so AU<br/>Hiccup is only in the last two paragraphs if you only care about that<br/>only really preslash unless I continue it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mim is a cute name

In the middle of the homophobic state where Jack lived, there was a café. It had two A4 signs, one said “LGBT+ Welcome”, the other said, “Homophobes, Transphobes and others who are rude to fellow patrons are politely asked to leave”.He liked to hang out there; sometimes he sat alone and worked on his university assignments, occasionally a twink or otter would walk up to him, once a girl who shyly asked if he was bi or pan. They never exchanged phone numbers, some of them talked, compared similar coming out stories, high school crushes, LGBT music icons.

One slow day where he was the only customer, the owner came out and sat next to him.  He introduced himself as Nicholas, 90:10% bisexual  and a  happy parent to an asexual teenager.  Jack felt it was safe enough for him to share his orientation:  polysexual, attracted to boys and nonbinary, but was happy just talking to people at the  café.  Nicholas called out his son to talk to Jack when the tinkle of the bell announced a  new customer.  After they talked for a while, and they bonded over  finding out they both liked  watching the moon some nights, Jack thought of a nickname for him; Man In Moon, or Mim for short.  He accepted it gratefully.  Over the next month of coming back, Mim told Jack he was gray-romantic asexual,  but wasn't sure who the remaining romantic feelings were directed towards .

Jack was leaning on the counter, choosing which sandwich to order as someone with an Australian accent and an extreme case of chest hair sat in his favourite spot. They argued for a little time, and just when Nicholas was going to give them a stern look, they reached the topic of Bambi and started crying. His name was Aster, homoromantic pansexual. He introduced Jack to his friend, Sandy, who was a transgender boy, heteroromantic asexual. Within the week, they were friends with Mim and Nicholas and became regulars, like Jack. Eventually, he managed to win his spot back over a few gaymer tournaments hosted by Aster and his group of friends. He met Tooth, Aster's dentist and friend for years, and Nightlight, who talked about as much as Sandy.

On the one day of the week that Aster got Jack to sit alone, telling him it was like cruising so just do it, a cute boy came in. He looked uncertain, probably came from a nasty backstory, knowing this state they all lived in. He hiccuped twice while ordering, that was how Jack nicknamed him. Then he sat across the table from Jack, because Aster and his group were spread out, taking up all the seating. He could have either sat with Jack, or in the corner Astrid and Heather were talking at. Hiccup tried a lame form of a pick-up line, so Jack told him to feel the relaxed atmosphere Nicholas set up. He closed his eyes and untensed, Jack joined him. When he opened his eyes, Hiccup was inspecting him.

After Jack shared his story of being out in high school, Hiccup gave out his orientation: gay. Short and simple. He shared his dad's brutal opinion. Jack had to wince. When he addressed him as Hiccup, Jack expected him to give out his real name, instead he just accepted it as a code name, so he could be incognito, a spy. They kept exchanging information, Jack was in university, Hiccup's dad wanted him to be a fireman, Jack was polysexual, Hiccup had a dog. Jack caught Aster smirking at him, a 'you owe me' smirk, so he smirked back, an 'I'm on my way to getting a date' smirk. Just then, Hiccup decided to leave, Jack called out that he was here most days, and didn't catch the smile on his face as he walked away.


	2. Sandy kept his name

Jack spent all of his spare time in the café, hoping Hiccup would turn up again. He even listened to his lessons' lectures there. He knew he had no way of finding Hiccup without him reaching out, so he put his worry away while talking to Aster and Mim. Right after Hiccup left, they came up to him for details. Jack told them how he got him to close his eyes and relax, how his name as far as Jack knew was Hiccup, and how he probably didn't want to be a fireman. He carefully omitted Hiccup's orientation since he didn't have permission to share it, and Hiccup looked like the type that kept it close to his chest. He shooed them off when Aster asked him if he wanted to kiss Hiccup.

Three days after their meeting, Astrid came over to Jack at his table with Aster and Sandy. She told him that Hiccup was grounded. Jack's mouth refused to work. She said it should last for two weeks, and that he probably wouldn't be back for a month. She walked off to Heather and they left together. Jack spent the next week alternating between getting advice from Mim, and playing videogames with Nightlight. Tooth told him to keep calm and carry on. Aster reminded him that he was still practically a stranger to Hiccup. That got him ignored for two hours.

It changed when Jack decided to try finding a book in the university's library. Just as he was about to check out and leave, he heard a cough from behind him. He turned to see Hiccup. They ended up passing notes at one of the desks. Jack learned that Hiccup's dad had found out he went to a “homosexual establishment” and shakingly told him he wasn't allowed to go out. And that Hiccup wanted to come back the next day to talk some more, find out everyone's stories one at a time, and become a part of the community. Jack learned that Hiccup wanted to be a hairdresser, and was going to come back for more university when he moved out.

They swapped notes telling how they met Aster  and Mim, or Astrid  and Heather,  and kept sharing information until Hiccup sat up straight.  He explained that his dad expected him back half an hour ago. Jack  looked scared, like they wouldn't be talking again for a year.  Hiccup gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.  Jack was still touching it without believing it happened when he told the story to Mim  back at the café.  Mim told him that Hiccup could be from a  background where kisses are for people you are going to miss, and may never see again, or for friends you love, or, possibly, for boys you like.

A few days later,  Astrid joined them at their table with Heather watching the rain outside the window.  She listened to Jack's story before telling them that  Hiccup was back to buying groceries for Stoick,  so he was getting his freedom, gradually.  Heather challenged them all to arm-wrestling, which Astrid won.  It changed the mood to games and guessing who would win,  Sandy won the rock paper scissors,  and the worst sports experience.  Nicholas looked over at the table and shared his first romancing experience, speaking over the room of a tale of Nicholas and Pitch.  The two people not in Jack's group were wearing amused smiles at the story of  a sixteen year old Nicholas kissing a seventeen year old with greased hair.


	3. Aster is technically his middle name

Astrid gave him Hiccup's phone number. She said he told her to. They texted each other whenever Hiccup's dad was at work. The times when it happened and Jack was at the café, he let Mim watch over his shoulder. The topics ranged from their favourite recipes for pancakes, to who they first came out to. Jack let Mim ask him about hairdressing, making sure to tell Hiccup that it was not him talking. After Jack finished most of his juice – Nicholas had that for anyone who wasn't ready for caffeine, Mim patted him on the shoulder, telling him to read back over their conversation. They'd planned for Hiccup to come to Jack's house to cut his hair, and were just waiting for Jack to agree. He sent the message.

Jack drove himself, Hiccup and Mim from the café to his house. The ride had Hiccup asking Mim questions; his orientation, how work was at the café, if he was interested in being friends. Then they arrived, to Emma running down the stairs. A minute later, they had a chair, a sterile pair of scissors and an excited Emma. Hiccup started tentatively, asking how long he wanted it and if he wanted his ears cleared of hair. Jack agreed with any suggestion, except the one from Emma, telling him to go bald.

Hiccup ran his fingers through Jack's hair until Emma looked at him funny, and Mim was smiling. Then he began combing the hair to the length Jack wanted it and snipping it, making some nonsense conversation. Emma went back inside when their mom called out that _Gravity Falls_ was on. Mim went to wait in the car, so they could be left alone. When Hiccup was done, he voiced his uncertainty and ruffled Jack's hair. Hiccup used his phone to record a video of Jack's hair, slowly panning around his head, making sure to cover most of the angles. Jack said he liked it, and they went back to the café to show it off to Aster and Nicholas.

Nicholas came over and told Mim to take command of the counter, he said that Hiccup was the one that needed a haircut, and laughed his rumbling laughter. Hiccup and Jack wore matching smiles. Once the excitement had died down, Hiccup talked to Aster one-on-one, with Jack admiring his hair in the seat beside them. They learned that Aster was reluctantly accepting his existence as a furry, and that Tooth was the one he was most nervous coming out to. Sandy arrived with news that Nightlight was sick, so Aster went to handle that situation. Hiccup had to go back home then, his dad was asking where he was, so he had to swing around to Astrid's house before approaching home from that direction. He gave Jack a hug this time.

Jack was still warm twenty minutes later. Mim came back to listen to him talk about Hiccup and how cool he was and how he even ruffled his hair, and how smart he was to go over to Astrid's house before heading home. Mim smiled, but didn't comment, he just let Jack talk until he got called back to hang out with Emma. He ended up texting Hiccup while they watched _Adventure Time_. Emma noticed and dictated her own messages, which Jack sent. Hiccup replied that he didn't know much about hair dye, and did not, in fact, want to dye his hair bright blue. He did agree to watch some cartoons with them sometime, and said that his dad was heading out for a business trip in a week. Emma laughed as Jack fistpumped.


	4. Emma sounds like Mabel Pines

Hiccup  stayed away from the café to stay on the safe side of his dad.  Aster came up to Jack the day before he was set to hang out with Hiccup and tried to keep a serious expression.  He handed over a condom.  Jack smacked him on the shoulder.  Aster went away when Mim told him to,  and Jack started talking about how excited Emma was,  and that they had all of  _Steven Universe_ ready to watch.  Mim slid into his spot, and asked if he wanted to see Hiccup.  Jack cautiously agreed.  Mim mentioned how it would be nice to have a best friend, and after such a short time  since meeting.  Jack sat up when Mim raised the question of if he had romantic feelings for Hiccup.  Aster watched him as he considered it.

Jack thought out loud,  Hiccup had a compatible orientation, the kiss and hug were  nice –  left him feeling…  something for hours after.  The idea of kissing Hiccup was good, but Emma would be there when they hung out,  so he couldn't do anything immediately.  Mim prompted him to think about living together.  That would be fun, they could wear pyjamas all day and make those pancakes.  Mim saw Jack's smile as a positive answer  and returned to the counter to tell Nicholas.  Jack tried to send a text to Hiccup then, but he couldn't,  so he planned out that they'd talk when Hiccup was just about to walk home from Jack's place.

The day came.  After breakfast, Jack sent a text for Hiccup to start walking over.  He sent back a  cheesy pick-up line,  then an apology for the pick-up line, with the information that  Astrid dared him to send it.  Jack showed Emma his phone's screen and she laughed at the  exchange.  They watched the episode of  _Pokémon_ that was on while they waited, Jack by the door  to see Hiccup as he arrived.  He'd cut his hair.  Or got someone to cut it for him.  Jack felt slightly jealous that someone else got to touch his hair.  Then he checked his emotions.  The cartoons were going to take a while.

Emma hugged Hiccup when he walked into the lounge room, telling him he was trapped. He laughed his menacing laugh that still came off as playful and fell onto a nearby chair. Jack ruffled Hiccup's hair. He got a hopeful look back, interrupted by Emma calling the name of the pokémon on-screen. He spent the _Steven Universe_ marathon finding excuses to reach over or touch or compare hands with Hiccup,  and fight the negative feelings telling him he was manipulating a friend for ulterior motives. Hiccup noticed he wasn't enjoying it, and whispered in his ear that they should talk in Jack's room. The breath on his skin left tingles on his left side.

Jack moved aside his small stack of ironed clothes not in the wardrobe, cringing at the green underwear with pale blue polka dots. Hiccup was looking around his room at the posters, the pair of ice skates, the framed picture of Emma, and the tissue box on the floor. Hiccup decided to wait for a while before asking what was happening. First he whispered out loud that they should close their eyes and feel the atmosphere. So they did, Jack breathed in time with Hiccup's breaths. Then Hiccup put a hand on his back. He asked what was wrong. Jack tried to dodge the question.

Hiccup said he was worried for Jack, and told him to take as long as he needed. Jack held their hands together, but couldn't get any words past his throat. Hiccup saw his eyes threatening to cry and tried to help by saying that his dad was on a trip, and wouldn't be back for a few days, so they could stay up all night if they wanted to. Hiccup reminded him that they had to make pancakes together. Jack let out a broken sob, “I like you.”


	5. I don't know Hiccup's real name (for Modern AUs)

Jack let his head fall on Hiccup's shoulder and watched their hands, which Hiccup was still letting him hold together. Hiccup said something, then he was gently knocked down to lie beside Hiccup on the bed, still holding hands in the air. Hiccup repeated it. It took Jack a third time, whispered in his ear, for him to hear it, “I like you, Jack.”

Emma found them with Hiccup ruffling Jack's hair, and Jack squeezing Hiccup's cheeks. She dragged Hiccup out by his hand, who in turn dragged Jack's hand, back to the lounge room in time to see the Giant Woman song. They spent the rest of the day holding hands on Hiccup's armrest. Emma pretended not to notice, even when Jack swiped a finger over Hiccup's lips, or when Hiccup brought their noses together. Jack's mother avoided mentioning it when Hiccup stayed over to eat and Jack wiped some ice-cream from Hiccup's face with his finger.

When Hiccup was ready to leave, Jack walked him to the tree he used to climb out in front of his place and casually mentioned that this was when he was supposed to confess. Hiccup casually mentioned that Astrid convinced him to do it while Emma was watching the TV. He didn't mention Jack's crying from before. Jack said that he sincerely loved it when Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. Hiccup mentioned that it was getting late, so Jack bowed and let Hiccup kiss the back of his hand before pulling him in for a hug. Jack was texting him within minutes, the only thing that was stopping him from walking Hiccup home was Emma and his mom calling him back to see the family night movie she picked out.

When they walked into the café the next day, they were greeted by applause, and free drinks for a day, thanks to Mim and Nicholas. They made their way to the table now known as the 'couples' table, and sat on the other side to Astrid and Heather. They held hands on the table. Heather noted how Hiccup was enjoying himself. Astrid looked up to see Hiccup with a hand on the back of Jack's head, feeding him a sandwich. Astrid double dared Heather to do it to her, so they did it at the same time. They gave up after one bite and just watched Jack sucking on Hiccup's fingers, then looked away once it registered what was happening. Jack kept doing it until Aster coughed. Then he stopped and watched Hiccup go to the toilet to wash his hands, smiling at his butt. Heather commented on the goofiness of his smile. He stuck his tongue out.


	6. Jack is a solid name

Jack had secured his house for just him and Hiccup, he even had to physically push Emma out the door for her to go to school. He walked back to where Hiccup was spread out on his bed. He made a joke. Jack asked him if he was sure he wanted to do an actual kiss today, even with the privacy he'd secured. They started with kisses from Hiccup all over Jack's face; one near his eyebrow, one on his cheek, one tentatively on the corner of his cheek, then a pause. He looked up to make eye contact then back down. They kissed. He pulled away and watched Jack fistpump, he chuckled.


End file.
